Elder Scrolls:The Emerald sword
by death1500
Summary: The Elder scrolls for told of seven weapons capable of ruling all life but some pages were torn out. Dark is a young boy raised by a family of dragons that now lives with his friend Flora a elf. He had heard from the knights which were sent to find the weapon that is hidden around his village. Both of them search for something that will change the fate of his world & another world
1. A legend is discovered

**Elder Scrolls Sixth: The Emerald Sword**

**A LEGEND IS DISCOVERED: Dark part 1**

In the land of Skyrim there was one called the a 'Dovahkin' or 'Dragonborn' which was a great honor to be but soon the man had died and the dragons still continued to lived but in peace thanks to the dragon that lived upon the throat of the world. A young boy with the name Dark Epithene the last name of a dragon which he used to be the son of one when he was small but the dragon left and came back injured and died. He lives in a small village near a deep lake surrounded by mountains and hidden in the forest of the tallest trees that held lots of people who were elves and argonians that where people are kind and caring to all and he has a female friend with the name Eleanor Flora. These two had grown up together since he came to the village after his new parents had found him crying in the forest; they would play by the lake and splash about the two friends help the village and Dark loved to fight with play swords so one day as a kid he took his friend and went into the mountain with a bow and a sword. It was a cold winter morning and the two bundled up with whatever they can. They were about 14 to 16 and where strong and brave hardy people.

"Hey are you ok" Dark asked as he looked at his white haired friend she had short white hair between her neck and shoulder. She also has medium size breast not near flat chest, and not to where it was not oversized. She was a pale skin and was an elf woman who had a beautiful face that looked no different to a normal nord besides the ears that Dark just admired. "Yeah I'm fine; it's just why we have to come here so early I don't understand what hit your interest, Dark?" she turned to Dark and looked at him, he was a bit taller about 5 inches and he was 5;8 feet tall with long pitch black hair and brown eyes. He had pale skin just like Eleanor but had a muscular body from all his training which she always seems to want to see from him. He had a hood like jacket that he sewed and it was black like his hair. It was long and had a huge x in the middle of his chest and whitish clothing underneath it and long black pants fairly similar to earthlike clothing. He was a regular guy you would see a bumped nose which made Eleanor giggle and poke him on his nose a lot. "Oh ok good and did you hear what the guards said 'The jarl had found out a legendary powerful sword was said to live around here and these nords, elves and argonians might know.' So I thought we may trying to find it and we can be the most powerful people." He looked up the snowy hill with a determined face and started walking but felt an eye on him so he turned to look and was almost hit with an arrow that came flying at him very fast. "By the Gods what the oblivion was that?" Eleanor turned to look the position the arrow was sent from and saw a brownish looking figure most likely from a brown bear skin. "Oh shit why is he trying to kill me did I do something I shouldn't have?" Dark started to run and grabbed Eleanor's hand and yanks her and took off as more arrows feel for them until he got cut on the leg causing his pants to tore a little bit and started to make him bleed and he had noticed luckily and quickly tore his coat and wrapped it around him as he screamed in pain not realizing that the wound was deep. They saw a small opening to a cave and ran to it unknowingly it would change their lives…

"I'm scared Dark… I don't know what we are going to do!? Dark I'm scared I 'm scared to death." She started to cry at this point and grabbed and cried in Darks's arms and he held her tightly and comforted her with the tight hug. "It's ok we **will**be ok I promise I will protect you if that means I die." He swore and heard the footsteps of a heavy man "Come out you little brats I just need to kill you it's by order of the jarl he doesn't want anyone searching for the sword so just come with me and I may forgive you and let you two live." The man had such an evil tone in his voice.

"_Damn it I can fight I don't have my sword I drop it when I got hit and I don't have the arrows but"_Dark jumped to one side and made his way through rocks that were a humans size. He positioned himself and jumped with his bow in hand then wrapped the wooden part of bow on the guy's neck. Once he got the man's head inside the bow's body gap he quickly pulled and kicked the head of the man witched cause him to chock and gasp for air and as he was trying to breathe Dark got his sword and stab him in the back and slid it down through his body which killed the murderous man.

"Bastard I will see you in oblivion… Oh shit I'm dead if any finds out what I did oh my Gods. Eleanor its safe don't worry" he screamed out into the black cave. "Damn it where the hell could she go; oh good a torch" He lit the torch with some rocks that were lying around and started walking towards the last place he was at. He felt an earthquake which shook the cave and he heard a huge loud crack and breaking through something and heard it in the back. He had noticed a hole in the back of the cave with light coming from it but then the entrance was covered by an avalanche and there was no going back. Dark proceeded and started calling Eleanor's name then soon he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump like a cat to the rocky ceiling. "Damn it women don't ever do that again you scared me to death I swear one of these days I will die from your constant fright tactics." He nearly shouted and Eleanor saw the hole and asked "Where you going to go in there?" "Uh oh yeah I saw it and I noticed there was light coming from it I think it could have been another way out but I don't know really. Come on let's just go check it out maybe its treasure!" He took off and grabbed hold on Eleanor's hand and yanked her into the hole and saw a waterfall from the top of the mountain ceiling pouring down into a little river which went around a piece of land that held a green type of object in the middle surrounded by the most beautiful flowers and animals. "Wow I never knew that this place was here do you think anyone else knows?" He looked at her but noticed she was confused and looking at the strange object. She began walking closer and closer down the stair in a circle till she reached it Dark followed worried it may be a trap.

"Look it's a sword it seems to be an old one at that what do you think it is?" She asked while observing it. "It can't be… it is it's the sword the guards are looking for the Emerald Sword!" He shouted and it grew quiet. They both heard shouting coming back from the cave they were at and started to panic they knew the men were following them and had broken through the ice. "Oh damn" he muttered as they dropped into the area. "You two what did you do to the guard and what do you think you're doing get away from the sword you don't what it can do." He yelled. "Nothing he attacked us out of nowhere and tried to kill us so I did what he couldn't do to us. And yes we do know what this sword is and I won't let you have it who knows what you may do!" He shouted. "Hmm oh well it didn't have to end like this for you but kill him and leave the girl she will make a nice mother for my child hahahahaha" he laughed which cause Eleanor to flinch and have a face to where he says I'm going to vomit. Dark got pissed and started to curse at him. Dark turned around and started to pull the sword out and it began to shine. "Stop him before he becomes the wielder" the chief of the group of six was shocked because Dark had taken the sword out and green light surrounded him and his eyes changed from brown to green and from a normal human to a dragons then back to a regular humans. Eleanor was shocked to see what he just did then she saw a dragon image appearing to form on his arm. "Dark what… what is happening?" She was frightened of her childhood friend for his right arm was in a tattoo like dragon image with some space visible pale skin and wrapped around him "Don't worry I'm fine and I will protect you I won't let them even touch you" he said and his head came down and looked at the five men charging. "Dark you are my wielder the chosen one of the emerald sword will you fight for peace and justice?" Dark looked down in shock as he heard the voice coming from the blade that was still covered in plants. "Yes give me the power to protect the innocent and the weak. I will honor you as my sword to serve right ideals and have justice for all so now give me you power to fight these bastards!" He shouted and the sword was unwrapped by plants and was revealed to be a black blade with an emerald dragon image inside of it. Dark looked amazed as he had never seen such a blade from anywhere as he himself was a blade forger.

"Now I have the power to protect you and the knowledge on how to use a sword properly" He turned his head and his hair covered his eyes making Eleanor feel an sense of comfort but fearful then wind blew in as it were outside. Darks eyes were black with green irises and he picked the sword up and pointed it to the attacking men and raised it up then swung down which caused a black fire with green at the edges covering the outlines of the fire into a crescent shape then cut threw all five of the men. The leader was stunned but charge with a great sword. Dark saw him and jumped and landed on his shoulder and did a roundhouse kick straight into his face then he did a back flip and uppercutted him in the chin. Dark then angled his sword and cut his body in half.

"Eleanor are you ok?" he asked looking at her as his eyes went to white but the irises stayed the same. She nodded which made him smile and he walked closer to her but she was still in shock as to what accrued in front of her eyes. "Good as long as you're ok…" he looked at her in the eyes and said "We have to keep this a secret you know just like" he was cut off with her hand in on his mouth and she said "I know like the baby dragon we raised" she looked down and he picked her up bridal style which caused both to blush and carried her back to the entrance where it was open again. "Sorry that was a little weird but I thought you were too stunned to move so I just did that." "It's ok I liked it anyways" her voice grew softer to the end then he fell down in the snow on his back and held her close. "You know we have to leave right? I have the sword the world would want and the jarl will send more men after a month or two so we have some time to prepare." He looked at the mountain side and told her "Let's go and make sure we tell the village. Then we can leave with supplies." "Ok but I'm going to need weapons to so you're going to make some she giggle and Dark had a confused face" "Since when do you want to fight with weapons you said you will join a magic guild and train to be a powerful mage there. Whatever I will just let's rest here for a while. Please?" He closed his eyes and then opened them again and went to the cave entrance and sat at the edge and Eleanor sat next to him and cuddled. "Ok and I loved how you protected me thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush and placed a hand on his stomach to feel his abs and slowly fell asleep. "What was that little kiss all about jeez she is confusing but I am glad she wasn't touched by those men." As he looked at her, he put the sword next to him and wrapped his suit type of jacket around the sword and torn it but left enough to keep him warm then held onto Eleanor. "It's going to be long till this settles down and we both need to get to Meadow steep." He said with a sigh and rested on Eleanor's head. "Lots of things have change in Skyrim since the last war of the mages. Damn people are crazy."


	2. A legend is discovered 2

**Elder Scrolls Sixth: The Emerald Sword**

**A LEGEND IS DISCOVERED: Dark part 2**

As Dark looked down at his sword he had more time to examined his new sword and the detail. He saw the dragon that looked like his own father and had a full green body and sharp detail of the scales of the dragon and it was a katana sword something that was not used that often and was extremely rare in his world. He remembered the old days that he had with his family or rather unusual family he had.

_Flashback:__Dark was lying down on a mountain top with a huge meadow down about 20 feet down and feeling the wind blowing threw his long black straight hair as his brothers and sisters flew in the sky with his father. His mother walked to his side and lied down on her stomach next to him and spoke to him. He didn't hear the first part of her little comment so he looked to his side and saw her as she spoke again "Dark what is the matter" in a sweet loving tone of a caring mother. "Nothing I just feel very sleepy" He responded with a long yawn as he crawled onto her scaly arm "Mom why is it I look like a regular Nordic human and not a dragon?" she looked at him with her crimson blue eyes that matched her skin. "Sweetie don't you worry you are who you are the great creator gave you to us and that's how it is going to stay now try to practice you magic ok?" "Got it, can you watch mom?" Dark stood up and ran down a path to the meadow and kneeled on one leg and fire started to come around him then wrapped around his back and arms. The fire tightened on his arms into claws and his back into wings then he stood up and controlled the flames and started to flap them and flew up 3 ft. till the flame blew out and dropped. "Ouch well I will get it soon mother just you wait I will get my magic up so I can have it however long I want it to be mother."_

_She looked down and flew down and wrapped her tail around him as he collapsed on her and she put him on her back then carried him to the cave they live in "Dark?" his dragon mother asked him in his sleep "Yes what is it?" "Don't use magic in front of anyone but you family ok because if they learn you can do use magic as powerful as a elder dragon the rest of the mortals well they will fear you and try to hurt you and I can't let them hurt my little baby" she said with a smile and the rest of the family came in and the other baby dragons covered Dark with their wings and warms each other and said he loved them all so very much.__End of flashback_

He looked to Flora and petted her hair and chuckled at how she looked when she was asleep it was adorable. She was a regular wood elf but despite that she looked more Nordic but her ears were just the only difference. People respected her in their village but elves are treated as nearly low as argonians. People from the city do not respect elves as much especially if they are dark elves as much but wood elves are better but the people still treat them as something to play as a sex play thing than a real elf or nord. Dark sighed then wrapped the sword around his back as a sword casing then picked up Flora bridal style gently to not wake her up and carried her down the mountain side by the time they reached the area were the snow stop Flora woke up and saw how she was being carried by Dark which made her blush madly and started to push on his chest "Let me go now Dark this is too embarrassing please let me go!" she looked up to his face and blushed very deep.

"Flora just relax and think of it like this you don't have to walk and use your energy to walk the rest of the day and besides we have a while till we get back home." He smiled at her very gently with blush a little then held her closer to his chest and she looked around and felt very tired and she dug into his chest and fell asleep. After a while they reached the village and people looked at them and one of their old friends ran up to them and looked excited about something. "Whoa Dark I didn't know you two got married already where did you go to get married and what time why didn't you two invite us? Oh I see you two were embarrassed." Dark looked at him in a surprised facial expression and blushed deeply and screamed at him "What the!? No we didn't what gave you that idea you idiot I would kill you if I didn't have her on me!" in doing so he woke Flora up and she looked at them.

"Would you just shut up-"she looked around to see the village staring at the two and blushed deeply and hid her head into Darks chest. "You idiot why didn't you wake me up then we wouldn't be in this damn awkward situation!" "I am sorry I didn't mean to I'm sorry Flora" Dark blushed and realized he was still holding her in that way newly married couples do and go to their house then do… Dark stopped himself from thinking of the rest because it was too embarrassing him and she would do such indecent acts together he was blushing madly at that point and was sweating because he was too hot. "Dark you can put me down now" Flora stated and Dark did as command. One of the men walked up and nudge him on the shoulder and said he got the catch of the day and many people were congratulating the both of them as they try to tell them nothing like that was going on but Dark remember his sword and how it was legendary that everyone would kill him just to be the wielder. "Hey I am going to go to my home I will see you later."

Dark walked away to his house near the lake and walked in and blew fire from his mouth onto candle wax and lit the room for him and he walked to a painting of his former adoptive parents and started to pray. "I love you guys so much and I hope you two are resting in peace." He stayed kneeling on both his legs for a while then got up and grabbed a bag and sat down on his bed then started to pack food items and his arrows and a bow with some daggers and plenty of gold. He looked at the window and saw a book then went to pick it up and saw that it said 'The seven weapons of power and the crystal soul' he looked at it and read the title. "Ha long title" He said opening the book and reading it thoroughly he saw all the words and it said about how the emerald sword wielder will be the one to stop the dark lord and how he will try to marry and make her bare his child but the wielder of the emerald sword would fall in love with her. Dark looked at the book shocked "Well this is odd" he read more that the wielder of the emerald sword will go to a world of the future where people ride metal horses and the dark king plan to take over their world with all the weapons but the wielder shall fight against him and his evil army of the demons from oblivion. Dark looked at the book and saw that it spoke of the future that is said to happen in 5 years.

"This can't be real right? It won't come true. And I am only Fifteen years of age I can't handle that! I would be twenty" He said in a shaken voice and he stood up trembling in fear of what the things he will have to do on 'the sacred journey that he must face along with his trusted friends' as the book said from a chapter. "I got to go I cannot do this damned thing!" He shouted and asked "Where the hell did this thing come from anyway!?" Dark looked at his swords and blamed it then heard a voice "Dark what is wrong you seem upset" he looked around and freaked out and kept saying show yourself. "Dark you idiot I am your sword I am speaking to you and to you alone." "Oh why is that?" "The legendary weapons can only talk to their wielders." "Is that so? Pretty nice I have to say but kind of weird though." "So Dark you are going to abandon your life as a normal boy and embrace your destiny or will you stay back and wait for the world to end? I know that the other weapons have been discovered but 2 haven't and me with you I am safe and hidden." So what would have happened if I didn't find you?" Dark looked at his sword still covered with the cloth of his jacket like clothing. "Then I would have not moved or budged for bastards like those." "You chose me?" "Yes I did choose you but I was the only one that got to choose my partner I do not know why but I was the only one though I do not know why." "Oh ok well let me think about it. I want to have a choice like you had to choose me so I'm going to wait and see what is going to happen soon." "Choose wisely your presence is not a good sign for this village the other wielders will come looking for me to gain more power and since I am the strongest I am targeted by all and that goes for my wielder too." Dark gulped but put the sword on top of his dresser and laid down on his bed he looked to the side to see the painful glares of the sun that he didn't really want but he enjoyed it. As he drifted off into slumber his memories began to surface and he pictured himself with his family.

_Flashback_

_Dark woke up from his nap and walked to the edge of the cave to pee a 7 year old boy and he controls fire magic not to mention that he has master his mother's water dragon magic and dark magic. He often wondered why he was called dark he never really asked the question to his family but he loved his name and them they were his reason of existence as he turned to go back he looked at the moon and sat down for a while staring into the night sky he turned his eyes to the left to see the second moon looking down at his face which was bright. His world had a time lap that skips nearly 15 years that it felt like two year but it really skipped 15 it was faster that being the way the planet was he was born on the day the planet had to make that 15 year skip so his life went by fast he was 8 before he realized it and his family cheered as they took him flying on their back letting him jump in mid flight._

_Dark looked down to see a blue haired girl playing by the river and kept staring at her and she looked up and smiled and opened her eyes to reveal red eyes she had slightly spiky hair on the sides and it covered her eyes a little. He could tell since he had his dragon vision on that was taught by his father and he looked at her a little more closely and saw that she was wearing torn shorts and a shirt that was unknown to him since he relied on what he made and his styles he liked and made for his own shirts. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen ever and he blushed at the thought of talking to her if he would ever since he never spoke with any other person like him besides neighbor dragons he kept staring until they reach the clouds then pure amazement took over him and he was happy he couldn't stop smiling at what he is seeing the second mortal to fly on a dragon and at that the first to live with them."Wow this is what you see every day big brother?" he looked down at his older brother and hugged him and said he loved them all._

_The time skip again but something happened that was the most tragic he would have to witness it was a slow day which felt weird to him so he looked up and saw the sun and quickly looked down from the painful glares of it. "Ouch bad idea!" he yelled then he saw his father come and crashed on the meadow and was bleeding Dark ran up to him and touch his red skin and was asking "dad are you ok? What's wrong?" water began to fill his eyes as he looked down at his dying father. "Dark-"the Dragon said as it lifted its neck and wraps an arm around Dark and continued "please be a good boy and trust only kind people I love you and don't forget that my son and I will always be inside your soul."_

_He slowly put its head down and stop breathing Dark didn't know what was happing he started to cry the first time since he was a baby and looked at his dad. "Dad please open your eyes please" he managed to sniff out and tears from the sky starting to fall down. Dark looked up and saw the rain and the black sky of clouds as if the world felt his pain. "I don't want you to go!" Dark held his dad's arms tighter but looked at his dad's dead body as it began to burn up and the skin peel away. Dark was soon surrounded by a strange spirit like image of his dad and the air twisted around him and he looked at what was taking place right before him. He stopped crying as soon as he saw the image of his dad and it entered his body and everything became silent for him. After 10 seconds he whispered "Mom, brother, sister!" He ran back to the cave and saw a man there in armor carrying a shield and sword with a thorn helmet that had the horns of a cow or bull. Dark ran and pushed him and ran towards his mother and siblings._

"_NO MOM, BROTHER, SISTER DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE STAY AWAKE!" he looked at the man and he gasped at what he yelled out and Dark looked at him to see he was not alone he say 4 figures standing next to him as the man looked at him. But the silence was broken when the souls of his siblings and mother were sucked into him just like his father. The man looked at him and walked a little closer and said "What is your name?" he had a deep tone and sounded like a god of some sort. "D-Dark" Dark slowly said in fear of dying by the sword the man carried. "Dark was these monsters your family?" he said with a tough tone. "Yes you ass" He cried out in agony. "Why would you do this to me!? You couldn't just leave dragons alone and happy we were a family and you take it away you jerk!" Dark was crying and looking at the man. "Dark, I am sorry but these where dangerous they kidnapped you and kill you." The man tried saying to Dark "NO you bastard I lived with them from my birth. That dragon was my mother! " Dark began to cover his body in flames and he stop some of the falling water and launched it at three of the men leaving them in holes. Then he flew with the wings of fire towards the man and shoved his fire claws inside the man's stomach causing him to bleed terribly and kicking him into a tree then launching himself at him and seeing in the man's eyes that he had a dragon eye and looked evil then he slashed the man's face and cut the neck off with one swipe with his left hand._

_Dark stood at the body and roared as a dragon he truly became a part of a family of dragons he then turned to his sister dragon skeleton and promised he would learn her thunder magic style._

_End of flashback._

Flora was thinking of Dark and how he would pretty her no matter what trouble they would be stupid then she realized she was feeling her heart beat fast and had a small smile with that. She looked at her mom and dad who where resting together so she got her clothes that Dark had made for her and ran out to the village. She lived on the other side where Dark lived she ran through the village and kept getting comments that pissed her off because the whole village thought they got secretly married. She kept blushing from the attention of that little incident that happened early. She finally reached Dark's house and looked at it and thought about what she was going to say. She kept thinking of their past and all the reason she of what she was going to do this action towards him.

Dark laid still in his sleep and Flora walked into his house and sat next to where he slept and gave him a smile. "I love you, Dark and I know you can't here this but still… I wanted to tell it to you for a long time but still I couldn't do it and now it seems a little better. You saved me many times then just one you protected me from that murderer and saved my butt many times when I did something stupid and pissed the village off pretty badly. Still I wanted to do this for a long time." Flora slowly bent over and closed her eyes and got closer to Darks lips. She started to blush and felt the contact between their lips and he pressed down and held there for 3 seconds before releasing the lock of their lips. Dark was still asleep so Flora decided to make a meal for him since he gets hungry until she heard him get up.

"Flora what are you doing here?" Dark looked dazed and had a bed head so part of his hair stood up on the left side and was about a good 4 cm above his head defining gravity. Flora giggled at this silly look he had but said she snuck in while he was sleeping hoping he didn't feel that little kiss she gave him. "I am making food-"she was cut off and Dark said "Alright thank you Flora I was going to ask for it and another question I felt something on my lips early did you happen to see what was on it?" he was totally oblivious to that kiss they had and he still thought that he hadn't had his first kiss yet and he thinks if the person isn't awake when they get kissed it doesn't count. "No I didn't see anything and what kind of a question is that!?" she responded quickly and fumed. "Oh sorry didn't know it was bad. Any way I am going to go swim really fast to get your favorite fish to eat." "_He is going to swim for fish!?"_ Flora thought to herself. "Be right back!" He shouted as he ran down taking his sword and ran to the dock he had built and dived into the water and a glow surrounded the area that he dove into which Flora didn't see.

Flora looked at the book on the desk and picked it up and started reading the book and gasped as what it said and looked at the lake as Dark pop out of the water and waved the fish that she loved and he swam to shore and ran inside. He told her to get out but she didn't listen thinking he wanted the yummy fish then he started to strip and he blushed and had a nosebleed. "Huh why don't you get that checked you are bleeding from your nose." Dark looked at her and teased her with striping down his pants and fainted from her blood lose. Dark change clothes and cooked the fish and went to get more and cooked that too then Flora woke up to the smell and ate with Dark.

After the meal Dark looked at her and said "We got to leave people will come for the sword and I need a place where we can train and who knows you might find a hunk for you he winked at the last part. She blushed and said "I hope so Dark." She knew he was the wielder and will fall in love with a different girl and she embraced that even if part of her wished she could be with him. "Still you better get your things ready and tell your family and we will get started on our journey. Where do you think we should train?" Dark looked at his elf friend and she looked at him with a confused face "The mage guild. They may know about that sword." She looked at him and fell asleep "Well I am going to pack up and leave tomorrow with the stuff I got to go so the village won't be attack" he said to himself quietly. He packed up and got all the proper tools and necceities for the journey especially his map. Flora soon awoke from her nap and Dark nudged her on her arm signaling to get up. She looked outside to see it night time and she looked at her friend and asked what the bag was for then once finished explaining about the whole ordeal of leaving for everyone's sake. "Dark I want to go with you but promise one thing!" "Yeah what is it." He looked at her "When we go can we visit my sister's grave?" this shocked him and made his eyes grow and looked at her. She had never talked about her sister ever it was so painful she told everyone. "Of course!" he told her and looked at her. The thought pained her he could tell she had never left the village to far or anything further than the place her and Dark visit to find the sword. She was scared to leave her little sister alone and to wander off without her lovely sister she cared for so much. Looking back Dark and Flora would always laugh at her because of the silly things she did like chase the chickens of throw the chicken eggs at the guys who would hit on her sister. They were like the three best friends that the village loved but came a day were several assassins came to kill a man who had cause trouble and that man was Dark's father or adopted father. He had killed a couple of men that were supposable a group of men that were going to "harm" the village then take all the women they had. Fortunately Dark was not there but it was Flora's sister that was and she was looking for her sister and Dark who were playing hide and seek with her like normal children. She saw that Dark's father was fighting one of the assassins and then the other came and killed the witnesses. When the village found out it that she had died along with the village old family that everyone loved and the two people that were so sad about the whole thing so Dark killed both of the assassins and hung them on the tallest trees he could find.

Dark ran with Flora to the hills and to the area where Flora's sister was buried. They paid their respects and were on their way out of the village. Dark remember her name as Lily the rose of life because she was the most beautiful little flower along with her sister Flora. Dark looked up and thought it was going to be a long journey.


	3. The journey and a mysterious man

**Elder scrolls sixth emerald sword chapter 3: The journey and a mysteries man.**

Dark and Flora had been walking for two days and nothing bad in particular happened to them and mostly good happened thanks to Dark's little tricks to get fish and the wolfs meat for their campfires. They past the mountains and headed past RIverwood which had change in the last 150 years there were more buildings near the mountain in fact it had tall buildings and what's more it is a actual city now then it was but most still call it a town due to the people that still lived there cities are claimed by the amount of people in the area depending on which country you are in. So they met some people and got rooms to stay in and the next morning Dark woke up from a crazy dream.

_In the dream Dark sees a vision._

"_Dark are you ok your hurt please wake up, Dark don't leave me, don't leave your family what about are child!?" Dark opens his eyes and sees a blue haired girl with red eyes about nineteen and he had a bloody body and there were people he had never seen before around him staring then he looked at them and they smiled and said things as "thank God" and "You lucky son of a bitch you shouldn't be alive." Dark was confused he didn't know what was going on so he looked at a mirror and saw he being an older version about nineteen. "What… what happened?" He asked the girl and she said "You stopped him from marrying me… now we can finally be a family with our baby." Dark had a shocked face and the thought rang through his head. "A baby? I'm a father!?"_

_Out of all the things she could have said she said that it was insane to say something that stupid._

_End of flashback._

Dark woke up and looked around and saw a couple of people walking around and he check for Flora and remembered that they were staying at an inn and the keeper didn't like them sleeping together. Dark was looking around to check for his sword and got it then walked out. He looked to the left and saw Flora eating a loaf of bread and talking to the inn keeper. He walked to the payment area which he asked for a goat cheese wheel. He loved it so much and ate it in a flash. "Dark I see your up and eating lots of cheese as always." Dark looked up and saw his best friend giggling at him. He looked at her with an annoyed face and asked what she was talking about with the keeper. She told him that there is an infamous guild that is known as "Dragon storm" and "Dragon fang" both of them are the same guild but people knew them as those two names. The guild was known for magic and weapons and it seemed to be near meadow steep that was founded next to Riverwood and Whiterun, but the mountains had gained been formed with help of unnatural storms and earthquakes so the guild is on a mountain much like the Throat of the world. The guild was built around meadowsteep and the great plain that Whiterun was located guild seemed to be one of the brightest with the most knowledge for anyone to study and strongest much like the mages collage in Winterhold. He thought to himself that it may be a good place to go to learn about the emerald sword and the rest of the weapons that his sword told him about. "Hey Flora lets go there maybe they can help us study and maybe we can even join them." She thought about it for a second and agreed they looked at the map and saw that it would take at least a couple of days to a week if they don't stop for two nights. "Get your things now and we will go ok?" Dark looked at her and she stared at him. "Ok I will be right back and don't eat all the cheese ok?" "Yeah whatever!" he shouted with an annoyed face.

Dark and Flora walked to the edge of the town but then they saw a man staring at the river and looked back. He had a huge steel hammer with strange marking similar to the emerald sword but it had yellow jewels inside of its blunt sides.

"Dark be careful he could attack you. That is the one of the legendary weapons the yellow thunder hammer. It is one of weapon that allows the wielder to control the thunder and lightning of the sky." Dark mentally spoke to his weapon and asked "What is your ability or what do you enable me to do?" "I allow you to cut through anything and use your magic in a blast however you image it to be. I can even cut through the sky which leads to other worlds with a concentrated magic inside the blade. Even more I have made you stronger and given the knowledge of whatever sword masters there is." "Wow that's awesome." Dark spoke to his sword with a straight face.

The man turned around and looked at him and then Flora. "You… you are the one that is the wielder of the emerald sword aren't you?" he spoke. "Yeah what about it?" Dark suddenly started to have anger to this man. "Hand it over now we don't want trouble now do we?" he held out his hand. "Back off I am not going to hand over anything." Dark drew out his sword and held it towards the mysterious man then he too drew his weapon out and stood there. Flora was looking at the two and walked back a little and heard Dark growling which shocked her extremely bad. "Dark? Are you ok please don't do anything stupid." "Don't worry about me I will be fine against this bastard." "Oh really, Dark that is a stupid name and that sword will be mine." He pointed at Dark and ran with the hammer and swung down breaking the ground beneath Dark at which he immediately jumped and landed on a rock then quickly jumped head first charging his sword with black fire and green tipped flames and swung it at the mystery man. He looked at it and got a bunch of lighting out of the hammer and hit the fire blocking it but for a moment then getting hit hard into the bridge breaking it into pieces and sending the man into the river. He rose up and gathered another bolt of lightning shooting it at Dark which in return blocking it and charging another flame and jumping high up into the air and shot it into the river. "Damn you!" Dark shouted then sliced the hammer which didn't cut through. "What the oblivion!? I thought it would also cut through Emerald!?" "I don't know Dark, I never fought against another legendary weapon." "Damn ok well I have another question but I will ask you later right now just help me out as much as you can." Dark thought it to his sword. "Whatever you want partner!"

Dark looked down at the man and charged into the river and stuck the sword in the water then started to heat it with the magic power flowing through the river and super heated it to the max. "AAARGH YOU BASTARD!" the man was screaming in the agony of the super heated water then Dark quickly round housed kicked him and then did a back flip with his sword sticking out then cutting the man's leg to arm. "Dark be careful please!" Flora screamed at her best friend that's fighting. "I will go get the guards!" Flora ran to the town and left her friend to fight the man.

Dark looked to the man and he stood up tall. "So Dark what will you do if I took that hotty and banged her good." The man snickered and Dark's eyes opened widely and fire came out of his mouth and then he rosed up and lowered his head then blew a blast of fire. He heard screams from man in the flames then Dark hit the water and pushed it out of the way with a powerful blast of black fire then charged quickly cutting the man's leg then hitting him straight in the chest that knocked all the air out of him and he slit the man's chest which blood shot out then the water on the sides turned red. Dark eyes where flickering with fire and he grabbed the wrist of the man and shoved the sword through him. He coughed out blood and Dark kicked him out of the river and onto the side of the river. Dark looked at him and walked to the opposite end.

"What the heck he was weak?" "Dark don't let your guard down for a second the legendary weapon can still heal him!" Dark looked back just in time and got hit with a hammer on the hilt and on the hand. "ARGH DAMN IT" Dark screamed. "Damn it you bastard I will kill you!" Dark looked and swung with one hand since his other hand was hit with the hammer. His sword slit the man's arm all the way up to man's shoulders and the blood shot out a lot. "Damn it why the hell can't I hit you little bastard!" Dark looked at him and the man's eyes opened at what he saw. Dark's eyes was pure black with darkened green irises just staring at him with a pissed off look in it. "I'm going to killed you today! You will never say another bullshit thing like that again!" Dark look extremely pissed off and grabbed the sword with both hands and sliced the chest to his stomach and jumped away. The mystery man coughed out a lot of blood.

"Dark are you ok we got the guards!?" Flora stopped as soon as she saw that Dark was holding his sword and his eyes were black and green and his bloody dripping from the blood of the man before him. "Dark did you kill him?" his friend asked looking shocked. "No but I would have." he looked upset about something. "He was as strong as he thought the man would be by his appearance. "Oh I see that is good I believe." She was so frightened something might have happened to her friend. The man rose up slowly and charge and the two guards that were with Flora and blow two holes inside them both and bursts their heads opens with lighting running through their bodies. Flora looked at him and stepped back in total fear of what may happen to her. Dark shouted her name to get back even further and collided weapons with him. The two started sending blows of powerful strikes from their own weapons but Dark affected by the hammer as much as the sword cut through the man's body. He screamed at the pain of the sword cutting him with a heated slash that melted some of his skin. Then Dark looked up with his black eyes and spit a fire ball at his face and the man screamed with agony. "Still want my sword you bastard!?" "Hell yeah I want that damn weapon I will rule the world with it!" He roared. "Then give up your dream because you will never have my sword!" Dark hit the sword on the leg of the man causes it break and the bone stick out making Flora want to vomit and the man scream in the pain. Dark then shoved his sword into the arm of the man and twisted the sword and ripped the bone out of the arm. He looked at the man with a angry look and angle his sword and slashed it straight down and split him in half and he dropped his hammer. "Damn you what the oblivion happened? I was beaten by a child, a child that has no experience fighting. Remember my name boy I am Largonic of helms core." "Largonic… I am Dark son of Epithene the dragon." "Epithene the dragon named of pain." Largonic spoke. "Hey Dark make sure you train and become stronger and learn how to fight better you're going to need to. There is a mage that will make someone just like you but with a ruby red sword." He snickered and stops completely. "Why would they make a opposite of me…" Dark looked up and saw that it started to rain. "Let's go we have to reach the guild." Dark took the hammer and put it on the back and walked to Flora and took her wrist then ran under the trees and held Flora tightly from the coldness of the rain. "Hey remember the dragon we raised but had to be abandon because the village was scared?" he looked down seeing Flora half asleep. "Never mind" He fell asleep.

After several hours Dark awoke to his regret. He and Flora were in a cage with imperial guards around them in formation walking as horses pulled them. "_Shit my sword!"_ he looked and saw the captain of the guards holding his sword in his cloth wrapping. "Dark do not worry I cannot be held by my handle by nobody but you, they have to hold me by the cloth from your clothing." The sword spoke out to Dark "_Good"_Dark thought to his sword. "Why did you men put us in a cage and where are you taking us too?" He asked them with a soft yet venomous inside of it. Flora woke up and quickly hugs Dark and asked what was going on. "You have done a great crime against Skyrim and her…" "DO NOT ACCUSE US OF THAT" Dark yelled cutting off the guard. "You have murdered men that were on a mission to find this sword that you now have in your possession." The captain looked at Dark and he growled which in turn lead to have some of his black and green fire come out of his mouth. "I'm going to say this once and only once. Give my sword back to me." Dark was getting angered by these men and quickly Flora backed up and asked if she use her magic to break out. Dark looked at her and said "Flora blind these guys while I fight to get my sword."

"Gotcha" Flora shot a orb out of her hand that stuck all of the guards and Dark's hand shot a beam of blackness to the captain that was holding the sword. The captain looked back and saw it coming at him and tried to dodge but was hit with the blast to the chest. Dark broke one of cage bar and Flora shot the other with a beam of light then Dark jumped out and kicked the captain in the face and grabbed the sword and tore the cloth around it. "_Where is the hammer?"_"With the other guard to the left of you just slice him in half!" "_Easier said than done damn it!"_He looked up and saw a black figure fly by and thought of his dragon. "What is that!?" one of the guards yelled out and Dark knew he had to ignore the figure and attack so he looked at the guard and jumped towards him and sliced the guards stomach and caught the falling hammer. Then swung the hammer and crush the man's head its shattered pieces. Flora took a dagger from one of the guards and shoved it into one of their necks and took a arrow and a bow and aimed it perfectly then shot it into one of the guards head that was going to attack Dark. "Thanks, Flora" Dark looked at her and she responded with a nudge head nodding to Dark and point at the commander. "Still alive after the dark magic? You are a very tough captain." The man arose and stood up then drew out his sword which was a black handle and a white blade. "Damn you little brat I am going to rip your heart out and take the sword and kill all people and that little girl there will be mine all mine!" "Damn pervert!" Dark charge and collided swords with the captain and kept slashing at each other swords as fast as ever.

It was blow after blow of the steel of both swords clashing. "Dark the only way you will be able to cut through another sword is with more training so why are you still colliding me with this pathetic trash?" "Because I still need to get the hang of fight with another sword I haven't had a fight like this!" He thought to the emerald sword. "I see well show him how good you are!" "No need for that to be said twice!" Dark then blew a fireball into the eyes of the captain and stabbed his foot with the emerald sword and ignited it with the black and green flames. "Dark finish this guy already" Flora screamed and shot a arrow at the left leg of the captain. The man screamed and Dark tried to slice his throat but the man blocked it with the sword in an amazing speed. "What in the gods names!" Dark jumped back next to Flora and looked behind them. It was a huge cliff and Dark got a idea that just might work if done correctly. He charged at the captain and collided swords and engulfed himself in black flames which Flora was still barley used to and he blew a shock wave of fire towards the man and then he shocked him with the magic he was taught by his sister dragon.

The captain was in shock of the power of magic he was exposed to and Dark yelled to Flora to shoot an arrow threw the man's stomach then Dark took the man's arrow which to the captain's surprised it had a rope. Then he was launched into the air by Dark's kick and fell into the valley below. "Damn it all for this sword why would the go to such lengths." Flora looked at Dark and asked him if he was alright. He got a cut but that was about it because it healed quickly from his magic. "Let's get to the guild and join it we need to learn how to fight." Dark told Flora and she nodded and followed him down into the forest. "I wonder where we are any way." Flora said following Dark and hearing wolf howls. Dark looked to the left and saw that the mountain they were on was not steep only on the side he threw the captain off. He saw a trail and followed it down into a peaceful meadow. "We are near Meadowsteep and the guild." Dark looked at Flora which she was tired. "Come on get on my back I will carry you there ok?" "Ok" She crawled onto Dark's back and held on tight. He carried her and ran to the guild as fast and soothingly as possible. Dark came to a bridge near a river and looked at it "Hey Flora why don't you stay here I will be back." "Ok Dark." He ran inside and came out with a sack with a ton of items to be useful for them. "Come on lets go." Dark picked up Flora and ran up the mountain leaving one person yelling outside which was a bandit. Dark ran to where he reached a side path and Flora was looking at Dark still asleep then collapsed completely into Dark's back.

Dark ran up the mountain by the time he got to the snowy area it had become night time and he looked down and saw the river they were at and saw the huge meadow. He then looked up and saw the biggest building on a mountain building he had ever seen. There was snow everywhere and made the night sky so very beautiful. "Wow." He said simply from the greatness of the sight he was witnessing. "The guild it's just on the other side of the mountain!" He then started running faster towards the door due from the cold and worry of Flora getting sick. "Damn it!" He blew fire and ran through it to warm his body and warmed Flora's too from his.

He drew closer to the guild and opened the doors and saw an amazing sight he has ever seen it was a guild like no other so advanced it had a top floor and a ton of people staring at them. Dark looked and examined the floor it had tables set up that were up to seven in two rows and two rooms on opposite sides which had wood connecting the two top and bottom floor. There was a person in the back with White hair talking to a blonde haired man and laughing at a bar which the white haired woman is behind. The people were talking and eating. Dark saw orcs, elves, nords, and Argonians. Dark stood up and the doors closed and people stop to look at Dark and Flora. "Hi is this the Dragonfang guild?" Dark looked around and one person came up to him "Yes who in oblivion are you?" "I am Dark Epithene wielder of the Emerald sword…"

People gasp and were shocked at what Dark had said. "My friend is sleeping and I came to this guild for rest and to join it." Dark looked around "THE EMERALD SWORD!?" The guy yelled which woke up Flora. "Yes is that a problem?" Dark asked confusingly "NO IT'S NOT I JUST I mean not a problem… we just didn't expect someone like you or the fact you being a child rather than a man." Dark looked at him. People looked at Dark and Flora and started cheering. "THE HERO OF WORLD HAS COME TO US WE ARE SAVED, THE KING WILL PAY FOR ALL HE HAS PUT US THROUGH LOOKING FOR THAT DAMNED SWORD." Dark was shocked at the fact they were cheering for him being the wielder. "Is this a good thing all it has ever done is get me in trouble…" "Not at all Dark you are our hero and we will be honored to have you here at our guild but we aren't the ones to allow anybody in this guild our master is by the bar." Both Dark and Flora saw a white haired old man who was sitting eating a fish with a cane with an orb in the middle. Flora got off of Dark and one of the female members guided her to a seat and served her eggs.

Dark walked to the master and stopped "Excuse me I need to speak with you about me and my friend we would like to join this guild." "OF COURSE" Dark was surprised by the quick response and how the man was so cheerful. "Really, that's great!" Dark exclaimed "Wait I need you to hold this." He gave the hammer that he had. "Please take it I cannot hold on to it, it belongs to someone else that died so I need to give it to someone." The man looked at Dark and said "Yes it will be safe here." "Thank you." Dark said. The guild-master looked at Dark "Dark please allow my granddaughter to show you to your room. Here she is now!" Dark turned around and his eyes opened wide as he saw a girl from his past. "Hello I am…" "That girl from my birthday!" She looked up and looked at his eyes which were now just normal eyes with green irises. He looked into her red eyes and her blue hair. "You were that beautiful girl?" She blushed from being called beautiful. "I don't remember you… you were that boy riding those Dragons!" People were staring at the two of them "Dragons!?" one of the men in the crowd shouted.

Dark looked at her but was pulled away by the blue haired girl to his room quickly. "Sorry I just people here don't take too kindly to dragons because most of the guild member's family was killed by dragons… they named the guild Dragonfang because they kill and take dragon fangs and take whatever of the beast and use it for amour or weapons." She looked at Dark and he was shocked. "Well I am going to change that I will change everyone's view of dragons! I swear on the black and emerald blade of the sword I carry!" She looked at him and was surprised a man wanting to make peace with dragons well it was no surprise since he lived with them. "So Dark is your name right?" "Yes" he replied. "Well I am Levy…" Dark stood in silence. "That sounds like a boy's name…" the comment earned him a punch into the rib and a pout from the female. "Well if I think about it, it seems to suit you very much." She looked at Dark and thought about it then blushed. "T-thank you, Dark. Did you mean what you said back at the main hall?" "What…. Oh yes I did." Dark and Levy blushed and looked at each other. His heart was pounding uncontrollably.

"W_hat is this she is different I can't explain it I can't control my heart it's going wild!_" "Dark are you fall in love quickly." _"Damn it Emerald I forgot you read my thoughts and no I am not in love so butt out and well I was going to tell you I'm going to forge a new case for you since I tore the cloth and all that."_ "Dark are you ok?" "Yes I am fine no need for worry!" He shouted with his arms in the air. "Good well I am going to go… Good night, Dark" Levy looked at him and he stared at her and said his good night. He then put his sword down and looked around at his new room it had 4 dressers and a bed next to a book case and had a window with glass that came from Whiterun and had an amazing view of the meadow below. "Wow beautiful." He looked at it for a period of time then sat on his bed and looked at his sword and saw the beautiful handle and the katana form it had with the emerald dragon in the middle going up. "Amazing… I am glad I had found you Emerald… goodnight" Dark drifted off into slumber.

Awaking from his sleep he looked around and remembered the things that had taken place so he got out of his room and looked left to right down the halls. The mountain was a wide plateau and rough edge mountain and great for little battles and training. "Dark I see you are up how did you sleep." Levy was standing next to him in clothing that he had never seen before. Dark stared at her with amazement of what it was and how beautiful she looked in it. She was a Nordic woman with blue hair and red eyes and pale skin much like Dark and Flora's. "That clothing where is it from?" "Oh this it was a gift from a woman claiming to have come from another world and brought from magic into our world or something like that." She looked at him and blushed because his clothing was torn up and his body was showing. She stared at his muscled body that suited him perfectly and how he was extremely handsome to her. She wore a sweater and skinny jeans that suited her style and the jacket matched her dark blue hair and red eyes. "Um come on lets have breakfast at the main room." She smiled and walked off with Dark and he was smiling too. "_Could this person be the one the book was talking about… maybe not but she is as beautiful and Flora maybe even more."_ "Dark you are falling in love with her, she maybe the crystal soul said to merge the legendary weapons for her husband." "_Shut up and why does she have to be married to a man?"_"As if I would know you should find out for yourself maybe the Elder scroll will tell you." "_Elder scroll what is it and what is it used for?"_ "Many things such as ultimate power for your magic or enchanted weapon power and maybe even the power of a god..." "_Really all that what about linking to other planets or whatever like my village that was hidden in the forest of death wake always talked about."_ "Possible Dark possible but even I don't know what it could be so only a divine being knows."

Dark continued to walk and saw a big man with blue hair and a muscle sized body carrying to steel axes. "Hey little sis what are you doing you don't have to show the new boy around. Let him find everything out on his own." The man looked down at Dark and Levy then looked back and pointed to the bar. "I want to and yeah I know I will go help out big sis in a second just let me get food for Dark." The man looked at Dark and glared at him. "You don't scare me but I think you have a protective attitude towards your sister and I respect that." The man looked away and said "You have some nerve talking to me like that all high and mighty but you chose your words carefully and I don't mind you following my sis around for one day but that is all." Dark looked back to Levy and asked her if he can help out cooking. Then the two walked off and she told him that that man was her brother and his name is Gabriel and he was around 20 years of age.

Dark and Levy cooked and he showed off his impressive fire magic and control he has over it and served food with her and talked to Flora with her. The three became friends in a extremely fast time. Dark looked around and Levy said that they need their guild symbolism of approval on their body so Dark left hand in the center of the back and near the wrist, and she put a dagger and poked it then he bled which made the blood turn black and formed a dragon head. "Damn that's amazing!" Flora got one one her right arm and she was satisfied with it. "Their now that's our seal with the guild and you two so welcome to our family!" Dark and Flora smiled while the rest cheered.


	4. Dark secret

**Chapter 4: A dark secret**

_Skyrim was a part of a land along with other countries along with the other lands which most haven't travelled to for a while. But the most interesting of the countries to Dark was Middle Earth said to hold the legendary Grey mountains within the Grey mountains was the Guardians of Destiny. Dark read a book within his elf village written by a crazy elf in the village. He was always telling stories but as time went on Dark seemed to stop believing him. He was saying the Dragonlord will hold the power of the Emerald sword and harness the full power of it and his magic. Being that the Dragonlord was a man born of a pregnant dragon's flames and raised to protect the world he was born into with the power of his weapon and magic. The Elder Scrolls told that the seven weapons would bring death and the opening of the gates to Oblivion once more along with a world of advance beings. The legend spoke of the wielder of the emerald weapon and the six other legendary weapons that will be in a great war over control._

_The legend said that the Dragonlord will take the Scroll said to be the "Book of all knowing" and read the words to gain the power of a god…_

Dark remember the words of an old book he and other kids in his village had read about in hopes that the warrior would help stop the dark lords from starting wars among the people in Skyrim. It mention that a the warrior will find the path the dark lands to search for the ancient tomb of Lamenta an ancient wizard. As he walked around in the halls as people were partying for the new people that have became a part of their family. Levy walked over to Dark who was looking at the beautiful Mountain View. She then approached him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Dark are you happy to be here?" he looked down at her which she wasn't small but slightly shorter than he was and blushed at her beautiful eyes and face. "Yeah I am happy I just wondering don't we need to start training soon or what?" She looked at him and smiled "Yeah we will as soon as you know everybody." He smiled and said "Yeah let's go and meet everyone so come on!" He started to run with his sword in hand. "Hurry!" he ran and she ran after him smiling.

"Dark you are falling in love… this woman must be the crystal soul." Dark stopped from his sword's statement. "Then I will protect her... did I just say that? Whatever!" He said to his sword running down to the center hall to eat his favorite food the cheese! Having the cheese in his hand along with some egg and a drink of berries mixed with another liquid he couldn't recognize he heard someone calling his name. "Dark! Can you come with me on a quest!?" He turned around and saw a black short haired boy who was running towards Dark. "Um I am sorry I do not know you."The boy looked at him "I am a mage that goes here and I heard from Levy's brother that you were here." He looked at him with a questioned look in his eyes, "Oh really well I don't know?" Levy grabbed Dark causing a hint of red to appear before turning his head to her. "Dark maybe we should explain how things work." He looked at her "So how do things work." She sighed at the quick blank tone he had then started to explain "Quests are messages on the board that men and women ask for because the crime rating has gone up since most guards are looking for the emerald sword or your sword now. We may be a guild of mages and warriors but we also fight for the good of the world which is rare now a days." "I see that's great that the guild has established that and where is Flora?"Dark looked outside to see Flora with another man training light magic. The two seemed to be very close but Dark strangely didn't seem to be bothered but glad she found someone so quickly. "Hey little kid." Dark turned to the younger mage. "Let's do a quest how about that?" he perked up and grinned "Really thank you! I will gather my weapons and spell books!" The boy ran up the stairs into the second floor of the building. "What's his name?" Dark asking Levy as he stared at the black haired boy still going up. "His name is Lond he was born here along with his mother when her mother was with her. I believe it's a little family tradition for her family since they had arrived here hehe." Dark smiled at Lond watching him come down the staircase with a small bag, two daggers on each side of his thighs and a bow in hand. "Levy one more question. Would you like to come with us?" She looked at him thinking "I would love too." Smiling she went to tell the guild master nearby the fireplace as Dark looked outside to get a view of the other side of the mountain. There he saw the most beautiful scenery of the mountains but witnessed a troubling sight of a village getting ravaged by a group of Orcs taking crops, killing men along with taking the wives and slaughtering the kids. The sight was horrifying to him and noticed another peculiar detail in his vision; the attack was far away that a normal eye could not have seen.

"Dark, are you feeling ok?" He looked down to his left to see Lond looking up at him like he was his older brother. "Yeah I am alright. Did you pack your supplies for the mission?" Lond look out at the window and nodded. "Yeah, I have the description of the job we are doing and it's a good one. As soon and sister comes back we will go."

"Who is sis?" Dark was puzzled at the statement. "Levy of course she is like the sister of the guild since everybody loves her and few dare to fall in love with her since her father and brother will kill them. But the people who declared their love right away well they got crushed by her since she isn't a person to fall in love with anybody." _"HAHAHA. I am sorry my partner but you had to see that coming."_ "_Shut it emerald." _Dark mentally shouted at his blade of its annoyance. It didn't sound like a women or a man it just a voice it was confusing but it also made sense since it wasn't a real living person. "Hey, Dark, Lond I got my stuff all set." She smiled in a beautiful armor he had never seen before it was an amazing sight of mixed armor from things he had never seen. "Nice armor where did you get it at?" Levy looked at Dark with her red eyes of mystery. "Made it myself do you like?" She made a bowing gesture as they walked out of the building. The sunlight made it much easy to see as they continued their journey. Dark looked back to see the magical place as it stood on the mountain on throat of the world. The mountain used to be home to the greybeards but they had retreated to a new region of Skyrim so the guild was placed and settled and ever since then mages and other type of people have been joining the guild and spreading it throughout the land and magic has improved and so has the people's way of fighting.

The day was nice and hot as the three walked through the forest searching for their client to provide information of the job. "Hey Lond what's this job about anyway I don't remember asking." Lond turned to face him and smiled "We have to stop a orc raid." Dark's eyes shot wide opened as the words hit his memory of the orc raid. "That happened not far from here well it seemed like it but I know it's in the east direction of us!" "Relax, Dark the man said that the orcs sent a massager to pay up or that would happen. See look read the paper." Dark took the paper in hand and read the text "Help please dragonfang I have no one to turn to. My village has been invaded with orcs for days now and we have no weapons to stop their constant raids I beg I will offer all I have for this favor to get rid of them." Dark was shocked at the words in the paper, the sight of the attack was a vision. "Damn it, it was a vision." Dark looked at the two with his eyes. The black eyes he normally had were gone but the irises were green still… dark green. He looked at the river. "Well I hunger let's fish really quickly and I will discuss an important matter with you two." The day went by slowly as the three fished so Dark began his little speech of what was important "My name is really Dark Dargor Epethine. I was born from a dragon and raised as one, along with being taught magic, reading, fighting, the dragon's language also, and many things. But they were slay although that happened I can feel their presence it is nice to feel them." Levy and Lond looked at him stunned.

"Dark you can't be serious no Nord can be born from a dragon it is completely impossible." "No it isn't I was born of her flames when I was in her." He looked up and back to them "I saw the orcs headed to the east and the will raid the village if we don't go and stop them in time." The two appeared confused as to what he was saying. "I had a vision and Lond you have a fish." Lond freaked out as the fish leaped from the water into his lap squirming. He screamed like a girl and made Levy giggle and Dark laugh while the boy tried to seize the squirming food. "Levy don't tell anybody at the guild till the time is right, because it will cause a lot of problems inside and more for a dragon's son and a dragon speaker. The same goes for you, little one." He said as he patted Lond. "You too Lond." The little one looked up nodding his head and Dark ate his meal as the rest did too and just in time for a cry in the forest to reach their ears. Dark looked around and Lond pulled a dagger out of his side and waited for a roar or cry of an animal. Looking around with his dragon vision Dark saw a man running from a bear to a village where giant spiders where attacking. "Guys go to the north where the village lies there is a bear attacking a man, and he is going to run into more trouble with those damn spiders!" Levy looked at the village and launched a fire bolt hitting the bear directly in the skull and making it slam its over sized body into the rocks below it. "I'm never making you mad, ever." Dark was stunned at the magic force and sheer power the bolt had from the mage he stood next to.

"Let's go I don't want to be late for the whole trip down to the freaking village" She walked and left Lond and Dark in shocked how annoyed she appeared to be. "She hates spiders, bears, and anything that creeps her out… maybe it's her time of the month." She turned and hit him on the head with a piece of her armor and walked off. "You really don't want to make me mad" she continued to walked to the village and told Dark and Lond to hurry before it gets attacked even more.

The pace that they ran was hard on their lungs and even more Dark felt so much pain after he got to the village, there were people being slaughtered by the raiders' even worse it had been the poor children lying dead in the roads and horse hooves in their face. It was a massacre of the villagers, the Orc which seemed to be the commander was stomping on a villager making sounds of cracking bones screech out.

The poor man screamed for help, as Dark saw he couldn't take it and charge in with all his force into his blade launching a flame at the Orc and hitting him dead center into the chest. The orc fell to his knees as he gripped his axe and cursing to the "gods" he threw a fire bolt magic to Dark but missed with luck. "You… who are you the boy with spiked hair." The Orc spoked to Dark pointing the war axe and ready for battle.

Dark knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the army-like crowd of orc followers behind their leader but he knew he had to do something for the sake of the dead people. Dashing to the crowd he slaughtered each with a mastery type of swipes and fire from his blade. The fight was over before it had begun but Dark suffered from wounds as did Lond and Levy since they helped out as well.


	5. Black Scythe

**Chapter 5: The Black Scythe**

_Dragons, the very word has such power to it, which it seems to shake the core of all the living creatures of the world. But even dragons fear beings that are greater than them… the Dragonlord it is said to be born of the dragon's womb and cast out in flames that cloak the very being of it. Only a nature dragon is able to give birth to such a creature and the only nature dragon is Dark Dargor Epithene's mother. Of course there are other ways to be a Dragonlord, one is to be a dragon and trap your soul with a willing being and die then fuse itself with the being. The other is to be born from the Dragonlord himself and from the one he had chosen to be the mother. The final is to take the blood of the Dragonlord and drink it or a Dragonborn that had the powers of a dragon but still a regular being and take his soul along with many others but that was lost as the Dragonborns stopped appearing long ago. Dark Epithene is the only naturally born Dragonlord in the world…_

After the battle with the orcs that took a heavy beating onto Dark and his two companions on his quest, Dark had lifted his head up to the sky and laid his eyes upon a mountain side which there he saw a dragon fly by. He noticed the clouds thicken as he sprung his vision to a dragons to see through the darken sky, rain hit his face and he turned to Levy and Lond as the two used powerful magic to rebuild the homes of the ones who had survived the raid. A noise had come next to the old inn that had been torn down and cover with blood, bodies, and rocks. It was the orc leader's assistant as he noticed from the clothing. He had a massager bag strapped around the waist as he tried to free his leg from the rocks that crushed it.

"You there…" Dark began walking towards the orc that was now free but badly injured. "You're a messenger aren't you?" Dark reached the orc and grabbed the long ponytailed tied hair of his, with the tight grip he had on him he used his dragon-like strength throwing him towards one of many nearby trees. "You- it's you who holds the most powerful weapon…" Dark shoved his fist into the mouth of the orc to shut him up "I need you to send a message to whoever sent you." The orc looked at Dark and smirked with an evil smirk like the ones of deadric princes. Dark let out a dragonish growl causing the fear of which dragons put upon people. "What is your message?" The bastard orc messenger respond after spitting out blood in a mocking fashion earning him a stab straight through the arm by the emerald sword. "Tell him the wielder of the emerald sword is coming to end his reign by next years' time, prepare for war." The orc looked at him and laughed. "You believe that my kind will be afraid of some boy and his sword. He is a dragonoid not a normal king like the rest of the damned kings in the world."

Dark looked through the orcs eyes and it changed it form as it cast a black mist through its mouth. "So you're a wraith…" Dark turned around to see everything stop in mid motion. "Damn you." Dark said loudly towards the wraith that had appeared trying to attacking but Dark had other plans. He grabbed the Emerald sword and slit the wraith in half causing the wraith to vanish and reappearing to the right of Dark as he attempted to attack. He held the hand of it and sent shocks of electricity to the evil wraith and stabbed it with a straight blow into the center of its chest. "Now tell him prepare for me to free the world and he will never control it. I know what he is trying to do the legendary weapons, my sword had told me." The wraith was trying to free itself but to no avail. It stared at Dark and spoke in a devilish tone. "Fine I will tell my king but be warned boy. My king's father the Omni Dragon Dacron Kanna Epithene will kill you if you succeed in killing the Dragonoid he will send his other sons. Beware you may have one of the most powerful weapons in existence but the true purpose of it was meant for him not for some boy like you, you damned Dragonlord!"

"Dragonlord!?" Dark had shouted loudly.

Dark looked at the wraith fade to blackness as it screamed at him. Dark had an immediately had a horrified expression from the last name that was let out through the wraith's voice as it echoed through his skull. The wind blew as the clouds in the sky grew into a darken shade of gray and the stopped motion of time came to pass and returned to normal. Dark was bleeding from the wrist as a note from the wraith barley scratching him. Still shocked he snapped out of it and returned to his normal self.

"Damn it; got away." He whispered under his breath as Levy walked towards him.

"You're bleeding… here I have a healing aid you can use.-" Levy's words were cut from her voice as she saw his wound close making her sure that he had a complete regeneration. "So you are the son of a dragon? Wow I never thought you could be one or even it was possible, it's inconceivable." Dark held her hand and gave a hug to her causing a deep red to appear on her face, while Lond was calling to them in the back.

"I told you; let's go back to the guild I'm worried about something and I need to look in the archives of the library." Levy looked at Dark and turned to go back to their home.

**In the archives of the Guild…**

"What book are you looking for?" A tall elf had asked Dark and Levy as they stood towards the elf with blank expressions. Levy turned to Dark and gestured him to speak but truth was he had no idea the book he was looking for. "Well can I see any book relating to the seven weapons of Skyrim, it will aid me greatly please?" Dark responded as the giant looking elf stood up and guided the two over near a long winding staircase down into darkness.

"You mean its downstairs in the guild's internal structure I mean for all we know we could be walking into a frost cave spider home?" Asked with a cautious tone in her voice.

"What are frost cave spiders?" Dark had asked quietly.

"They are evolved frost bite spiders with more of deadly bite than their older family members. But do not worry they're still easy to kill, only difference is the poison is one of the strongest ever that has been in this land." The elf had stated, he then looked at Dark and the Emerald sword on his back. "That sword… you're a wielder, how did you come across such a weapon?" The elf asked and Dark stared at him with an intent look.

"I was chosen by the sword. It is kind of hard to explain." Dark shrugged and looked back at the elf and saw the faintest of devilish smiles inside his soul.

"_Dark, did you see that? You have to keep me away from this elf he plans to take me I know it."_ Emerald had told Dark in his head.

Levy had saw and felt the tension with the elf and Dark so she had step between them to give an order to the elf telling him to just lead them and not plot devious plans. "As you wish my lady." The elf had replied to her command walking away to open a gate with a lever.

"Now I will give you eight torches for light and read the necessary books. They are located in the back of the hall so be careful especially you Levy, the master will end my life by throwing me off the mountain if anything were to happen to you. Dark Epithene, may I asked what is it you truly seek out of these books? And I am sorry for the late introduction but my name is Ralis I had been named by my father to carry on his name." He had gave both torches to Levy and Dark while they walk by him and he closes the gate and looks at them through the gate to speak once more. "Remember this I have to keep this door close but open it when you're ready to exit. And Dark Epithene you have never answered my previous question."

Dark stared blankly and turned back to Levy to speak.

"I have been informed by a wraith of the legendary weapons and I need to research their purpose and what they can all do, along with something called… a Dragonlord." Ralis had stood still and stared at him.

"I have never heard of a Dragonlord nor what it can do but good luck with that." Ralis said as he went of to the upper floor leaving Dark and Levy to do their own business.

"Levy, can you look up a scroll of dragons, if anything we can start from there and maybe it could lead us to the destiny of the Dragonlord." Dark said as Levy smiled and signaled him to follow. An hour had went by as Dark was reading scrolls under a torch holding spot, it was above a table next to the stairway they had just entered a while back. Levy had special glasses to have information more quickly than people would normal get if they had read without these special glasses.

"Hey Dark I found a reference of the Dragonlord in a passage, let me read it to you I don't think you can read in elven." Dark turned and walked over to Levy. "Levy I lived with elves for half my life so I think I… never mind I just say the writing that is old elven." Dark said allowing her to read as he wondered about Flora.

As Levy cleared her throat she spoke reading the passage. "As the reign of the resurrected dragons, a dragon's son will grow to become a Dragonlord. The Dragonlord will hold the power of the strongest weapons and will hold the crystal soul." Levy stop and looked at Dark. "That's you, Dark… you are the Dragonlord."

"What's that, Levy?" Dark pointed to a painting of a black drawing of a usual weapon. The weapon looked to be a hammer but with a curved sword.

"A scythe… it says it's the Black Scythe. Much like the Emerald sword and the Thunder hammer you had it is a weapon of magical capabilities and seems to be not enchanted but formed from magic."

Dark looked at it and stared out the only window in the basement that was sticking out of the mountain's face to see a dragon of bluish scales with hints of black inside of it.


End file.
